


Pumpkin Carving

by orphan_account



Series: SNK- Fall AUs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fall AUs, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin carving, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Levi, Eren was viciously stabbing the pumpkin randomly, hardly paying attention to the lines on it to guide him; just forget the design Eren drew on it earlier, he would be lucky enough to carve a straight line...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing seasonal AUs so I thought of some and I really think SNK matches the fall theme even though I still haven't gotten into it... I was also rushing while writing these so sorry but please enjoy.
> 
> BTW this is in 3rd Person POV

   Levi skillfully and neatly carved into the pumpkin with ease. His right hand held the knife tightly as he precisely cut out his design. He's completely absorbed in making sure everything was perfect and nothing could distract him... except Eren's frustrated grunts and excessive profanities at everything.

   "So fucking stupid knife... Little shitty ass pumpkin... Damn bastard..." the green-eyed boy angrily vented out. Unlike Levi, Eren was viciously stabbing the pumpkin randomly, hardly paying attention to the lines on it to guide him; just forget the design Eren drew on it earlier, he would be lucky enough to carve a straight line.

    _Honestly, a fucking kindergartner could do better than this brat,_ Levi thought to himself before returning to working on his own pumpkin.

 

 

   After a few hours, Levi finished the first half of his carving of a wing design on his pumpkin. Everything about it was perfect; the design looked exactly how it's supposed to and it was just beautiful so far.

   Eren's pumpkin on the other hand looked like shit... and that was putting it nicely.

   "Ugh! I'm so fucking done!" He yells thrusting his knife one final time in the pumpkin and keeping it there. Levi looks over at his enraged boyfriend, who was actually every adorable when he's pissed, and sighed. "Give me the knife," he orders Eren while holding his hand out. Eren just blankly looks at him before slowly handing him the knife. "What do you want it to look like?" He asks the kid just looks down at the ground while twiddling his fingers in front of him. A slight blush reaches Eren's ears turning it a cute bright pink.

   "Well?" Levi impatiently said as his foot begins to tap. Reluctantly Eren whispers, or practically just mouths inaudible words. "What?" The annoyed man almost yelled but then softened his tone when he saw his love flinch. "Tell me," he manages to say nicely in his own way. After a minute, Eren reluctantly takes out a piece of paper from his back pocket and slowly hands it to Levi who takes the paper and unfolds it. Inside, a basic but terribly drawn pumpkin picture stares at him. No words could explain how fucking terrible that simple pumpkin looks, and there's no way to explain how Eren could draw it so horrendously.

   "This is shit," he states in the most matter-of-factly voice that stomps Eren's ego and self-confidence down a few notches. "Sh-Shut up!" Eren yells trying to take it back from Levi who quickly steps aside continues to stare at it. "Did you just scribble this shit together in a second?" Levi asked him as Eren chased him around their back porch for the paper. "Fuck you Levi!" The brat yelled causing him to smirk. "You will later," he responds with a smirk before folding the paper again and slipping it into his back pocket.

   Levi stopped running around then stood still back where they were pumpkin carving. Eren caught up to him as he picked up a knife and stared intensely at the poor pumpkin Eren carved then began to fix it... with his own design. Eventually Levi got so absorbed with fixing -completely redesigning- Eren's pumpkin that it was sunset when he finished.

   "I brought hot chocolate," Eren announced while he walked back to Levi with two mugs. He handed one to Levi who took it and then they both sat at some chairs on their back porch. "Thanks," Levi softly mumbles before taking a drink. "Hmm," Eren responds.

   The sun's about set so the sky's variety of colors. At the bottom, it looks like the sun's about to sink below the world as it's followed by a golden scheme of Autumn hues. But towards the top, blue and purple dominant the skies so the stars can be seen. "It's so beautiful," Eren softly marvels. "Not as much as you," Levi smoothly interjected in his usual voice while putting his mug on a nearby table. But that comment caused his boyfriend to practically choke on hot chocolate. "Fuck Levi," Eren cursed but couldn't look at him because of the hot blush on his practically red face.

   "I said we'll fuck later Yeager. Have some patience," the short and sadistic man teased with a lot of confidence.

   Then suddenly Eren put down his mug on a nearby table and sat on the man's lap. "What are you doing?" Levi asked cautiously, but not unfazed.

   Eren didn't answer. He just put his arms around Levi's neck and kissed him on the lips. Hard.

   The kiss was quick, but it left enough surprise for Levi to just blankly stare at a fucking adorably blushing Eren in front of him. That kiss left him feeling shocked to the point he can't even think of a proper response.

   "It was payback and a thank you for fixing my pumpkin," the boy on his lap explained all too shyly. _God, you're gonna be the fucking death of me before I get sent to hell,_ Levi thought before regaining his composure with a smirk.

   "That was a shitty payback and thank you," he teased again. "You need to practice kissing more," he lies because Eren was pretty freaking amazing at kissing. Levi would know that of course considering he taught Eren almost everything about it.

   "Here, I'll teach you again," he says wrapping his arms around Eren's waist and pulling him closer. Despite their height difference, they're still able to kiss. And that's exactly what they do for a while with their pumpkins, Levi's left wing and Eren's matching right wing, completely forgotten on the table off to the side.


End file.
